


Art for "Marks of Weakness, Marks of Woe" by Bill Longbow

by salable_mystic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, M/M, art contains spoilers for story, more tags to be added once the story is out, read the fic first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 06:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salable_mystic/pseuds/salable_mystic
Summary: This is my art for "Marks of Weakness, Marks of Woe" by Bill Longbow, created as part of the Captain America - Ironman Reverse Big Bang 2019.Team "Director" for the win! :-)





	1. Original Art I submitted to the RBB

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marks of weakness, marks of woe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770428) by [Bill_Longbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow). 



 

[ ](https://imgur.com/svt0RWp)

 


	2. Steve's Soulmark (drawing JARVIS is hard)

[](https://imgur.com/0m3hIiZ)


	3. Tony's tattoo!

[ ](https://imgur.com/jtV5SeN)


End file.
